Rhi Gauthier
=Season One= Sing Out Loud Aria walks into Will's Spanish class nonchalantly, indifferent to the knowledge that she's one of the few juniors in Introductory Spanish besides Teddy. She watches WillWill come in behind her, with Hayley Montenegro on his heels, who gives her a wink, hinting to the blonde that there would be trouble. Will begins to give basic commands in Spanish, but is interrupted by Haley singing "The Ketchup Song". Though Will looks pleasantly surprised, Rhi notices Hayley paying close attention to the clock, and she and some other students take cover just as Hayley steps back and ketchup rains down on the classroom, covering Will and many other students. The Best Day Michelle reveals to Emma that she saw Ashwin with Rhi and suggests they plot revenge. Later Ashwin admits that he did meet up with her, but to only talk about yearbook as Rhi takes pictures for it, much to Emma's relief. Bangers and Mash-Ups Emma and Ashwin have since broken up. Rhi takes this as an opportunity to ask Ashwin out. He doesn't like her, but he's also uncertain about where to go from here now that he and Emma are not dating. Later, Hayley is creating a painting focused on "negative" space using furniture. Rhi is there at the same time and asks about Hayley's work. The sophomore shows her how she's using paint-filled water balloons against covered furniture to display the negative space on the canvas, and Rhi asks to take some action shots with her camera, to which Hayley shrugs. While the junior takes pictures, she talks about various things, including that she's dating Ashwin. She explains that being with the sophomore will count for her checklist, which she copied from the Cheerios, "like a sexy bucket list". Come Together Rhi shows up briefy, interrupting a conversation between her "boyfriend" Ashwin, and Emma, much to her chagrin. She is seen throwing herself at him When a frustrated Emma decides to walk away. Mamma Mia! Aswhin and Rhi are studying for spanish. He tries to explain to her that her grade is very low in Level 1 Spanish and that she needs to pass it in order to graduate. Rhi is paying as little attention as possible and would rather spend her time making out with Ash, rather than listening to him. After a period of sucking face, Aswhin asks her if she is auditioning for the school play, a production of Mamma Mia! She then replies that she hasn't thought about it. Some of the Cheerios are talking whil Rhi approaches them and asks them what they're talking about, and then brings up the musical, leaving the other girls flabbergasted. When Nina asks her if she is auditioning, she responds saying that Ashwin suggested it. Emma, trying not to let Ashwin and Rhi's relationship get to her, asks her what part she wants to audition for she lists off a few characters when all the girls lead into "Honey Honey". Later it is revealed that Ashwin has broken up with Rhi, and that Rhi has joined the glee club in hopes of raising her grade in Spanish. Relationships =Songs= =Trivia= =Quotes= =Gallery= Category:New Directions Category:Art Club Category:William McKinley High School